prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SWITCH ON to Pretty Cure Mode!
is the theme song for the Dream Festival short film. The singers are the Cure Quartet. Lyrics Movie Size Version Romaji= Purikyua mōdo ni SWITCH ON! On'nanoko no minagiru yūki Subete wa koko kara hajimaru~ Purikyua GO! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! 3, 2, 1, 0 Purikyua, Purikyua MAX HEART! Hikaridasu no yami wo koete itoshī kimochi Hāto kara hāto e tsutawatte iru yo Nazo wa itsuka tokiakasare hirogaru sekai Asu e no tobira wa min'na to (switch on!) akeru! GO! 3, 2, 1, 0, 1, 2, Wow Wow Kono yo no hate mo, jikan no kabe demo Mirakuru umare no kirakira sodachi yo koete iku! Wow Wow Pawafuru kawaii ganbaru gāruzu Abunai! Zettai! Makenai! Purikyua mōdo ni da. da. da. da. switch on! Purikyua mōdo ni da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. switch on! Purikkyua~! Pu・Ri・Kyu・A Purikyua Purikyua GO! GO! |-|Kanji= プリキュアモードにSWITCH ON! 女の子のみなぎる勇気 すべてはここから始まる～プリキュアGO! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!　3, 2, 1, 0 プリキュア、プリキュアMAX HEART! 光だすの闇を越えて　愛しいキモチ ハートからハートへ　伝わっているよ 謎はいつか解き明かされ　拡がる世界 未来への扉は　みんなと　(switch on!)　開ける！GO! 3, 2, 1, 0, 1, 2, Wow Wow この世の果ても、時間の壁でも ミラクル生まれの　キラキラ育ちよ　超えていく！Wow Wow ぱわふるkawaii　がんばるガールズ アブナイ！絶対！負けない！ プリキュアモードに　da. da. da. da　switch on! プリキュアモードにda. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da .da switch on!　プリッキュア～ ！ プ・リ・キュ・ア プリキュア　プリキュア　GO! GO! |-|English= SWITCH ON! To Pretty Cure mode! A girl who is overflowing with courage Everything will begin here~ Pretty Cure GO! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! 3, 2, 1, 0 Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure MAX HEART! Beloved feelings that begin shine within this darkness As they are transmitted heart to heart Someday the mysteries of the world will be explained Our world will expand and the door to the tomorrow will open (switch on!) let’s GO! 3, 2, 1, 0, 1, 2, Wow Wow This sparkling miracle will be born and surpass Until the end of all time WOW WOW Powerful cute and hardworking girls Though it’s dangerous! Absolutely! We will never lose! To pretty cure mode da. da. da, da switch on! To pretty cure mode da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. switch on! Pretty Cure~! Pre・tty・Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure GO! GO! Full Version Romaji= Purikyua mōdo ni SWITCH ON! On'nanoko no minagiru yūki Subete wa koko kara hajimaru~ Purikyua GO! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! 3, 2, 1, 0 Purikyua, Purikyua MAX HEART! Hikaridasu no yami wo koete itoshī kimochi Hāto kara hāto e tsutawatte iru yo Hana no tsubomi tori no tsubasa utsukushī kiseki Atarimae janai mainichi ga aru ne 3, 2, 1, 0, 1, 2, 3 lovely♪ Pu・Ri・Kyu・A Yume wo ikiru watashitachi wa hikaru hōseki Kibō wo mune ni tomo ni arukidasu Nazo wa itsuka tokiakasare hirogaru sekai Asu e no tobira wa min'na to (switch on!) akeru! GO! 3, 2, 1, 0, 1, 2, Wow Wow Kono yo no hate mo, jikan no kabe demo Mirakuru umare no kirakira sodachi yo koete iku! Wow Wow Pawafuru kawaii ganbaru gāruzu Abunai! Zettai! Makenai! Purikyua mōdo ni da. da. da. da. switch on! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 1, 2, 3 4 Yes! Purikyua 5! Midjika ni iru kayowaki mono mamoritai dake Kagayaku kizuna kokoro ni aru kara Tsuki no yō ni kaze no yō ni uta wo utau yo Anata no kokoro ni todoku to shinjite 3, 2, 1, 0, 1, 2 3 lovely♪ Yes! Purikyua 5 go! go! Hitorikiri ja nitsumaru yo ne dakedo kokoro wa Itsumo doko demo min'na to tsunagaru Mēru yori mo bukiyō demo riaru na egao Anata ni aitai koe ga (switch on!) kikitai! 3, 2, 1, 0, 1, 2 Wow Wow Nani ga atte mo doko e itte mo Pikapika pikarin hirahira hirarin kaketsukeru Wow Wow Baribari kawaii hansamu gāruzu Yamenai! Zettai! Megenai! Purikyua mōdo ni da. da. da. da. switch on! Kinō to kyō chikara wo awasete Egao de ashita wo mamoru no! Yeah!! Wow Wow Watashi no naka ni anata no naka ni mo Mirakuru umare no kirakira sodachi ga kakureteru Wow Wow Pawafuru kawaii ganbaru gāruzu Abunai! Zettai! Makenai! Purikyua mōdo ni da. da. da. da. switch on! Purikyua mōdo ni da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. switch on! Purikkyua~! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! 3, 2, 1, 0, Pu・Ri・Kyu・A Purikyua Purikyua GO! GO! |-|Kanji= プリキュアモードにSWITCH ON! 女の子のみなぎる勇気 すべてはここから始まる～プリキュアGO! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!　3, 2, 1, 0 プリキュア、プリキュアMAX HEART! 光だすの闇を越えて　愛しいキモチ ハートからハートへ　伝わっているよ 花のつぼみ　鳥のつばさ　美しいキセキ あたりまえじゃない　毎日があるね 3, 2, 1, 0, 1, 2, 3 lovely♪プ・リ・キュ・ア 夢を生きるわたしたちは　光る宝石 希望を胸に　共に歩き出す 謎はいつか解き明かされ　拡がる世界 未来への扉は　みんなと　(switch on!)　開ける！GO! 3, 2, 1, 0, 1, 2, Wow Wow この世の果ても、時間の壁でも ミラクル生まれの　キラキラ育ちよ　超えていく！Wow Wow ぱわふるkawaii　がんばるガールズ アブナイ！絶対！負けない！ プリキュアモードに　da. da. da. da　switch on! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 1, 2, 3 4 Yes!プリキュア5! 身近にいる か弱き者 守りたいだけ 輝く絆心に在るから 月のように風のように　歌をウタウヨ あなたのこころに　届くと信じて 3, 2, 1, 0, 1 , 2 3　lovely♪ Yes!プリキュア5 go! go! 1人きりじゃ煮詰まるよね　だけどこころは いつもどこでも　みんなとつながる メールよりも不器用でも　リアルな笑顔 あなたに会いたい　声が　(switch on!)　聞きたい！ 3, 2, 1, 0, 1, 2 Wow Wow 何があっても　何処へ行っても ぴかぴかピカリン　ひらひらヒラリン　駈けつける　Wow Wow バリバリkawaii　はんさむガールズ やめない！絶対！メゲない！ プリキュアモードにda. da. da. da. switch on! 昨日と今日チカラを合わせて 笑顔で明日を守るの！Yeah!! Wow Wow わたしの中に　あなたの中にも ミラクル生まれの　キラキラ育ちが　隠れてる　Wow Wow ぱわふるkawaii　がんばるガールズ アブナイ！絶対！負けない！ プリキュアモードにda. da. da. da. switch on! プリキュアモードにda. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da .da switch on!　プリッキュア～ ！ Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! 3, 2, 1, 0, プ・リ・キュ・ア プリキュア　プリキュア　GO! GO! |-|English= SWITCH ON! To Pretty Cure mode! To the girls who are overflowing with courage Everything will begin here~ Pretty Cure GO! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! 3, 2, 1, 0 Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure MAX HEART! Beloved feelings that begin shine within this darkness As they are transmitted heart to heart The bud of a flower, the wing of a bird, these are beautiful miracles These are natural, they happen everyday 3, 2, 1, 0, 1, 2, 3 lovely♪ Pre・tty・Cu・re Living our dreams, that are shinning like jewels With hope within our hearts we continue to walk on Someday the mysteries of the world will be explained Our world will expand and the door to the tomorrow will open (switch on!) let’s go! 3, 2, 1, 0, 1, 2, Wow Wow This sparkling miracle will be born and surpass Until the end of all time WOW WOW Powerful cute and hardworking girls Though it’s dangerous! Absolutely! We will never lose! To pretty cure mode da. da. da, da switch on! I want to protect the fragile people close to me With the shinning bond that we have in our hearts Like the moon, like the wind, we sing this song It will reach into your heart and make you believe 3, 2, 1, 0, 1, 2 3 lovely♪ Yes! Pretty Cure 5 go! go! You may be alone but when it comes down to it Our hearts will always be connected A real smile, though a clumsy one, is better than email I hear a voice calling (switch on!) I’m listening! 3, 2, 1, 0, 1, 2 Wow Wow No matter where we are, no matter what happens We will come running while sparkling and fluttering Wow Wow Energetic cute and handsome girls We will never stop! Absolutely! We will never get discouraged! To Pretty Cure mode da. da. da. da. switch on! Combining the power of today and tomorrow We will protect the smiles of tomorrow! Yeah!! Hidden inside of you and me Is a sparkling miracle waiting to be born WOW WOW Powerful cute and hardworking girls It’s dangerous! Absolutely! We will never lose! To Pretty Cure Mode da. da. da. da. switch on! To Pretty Cure mode da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. da. switch on! Pretty Cure~! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! 3, 2, 1, 0, Pre・tty・Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure GO! GO! Audio Category:Songs Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Opening Songs Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movie Songs